Lágrimas Verde Esmeralda
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: -Está bien que llores mami. Tú más que nadie debes extrañar a papi.-Dijo Rebecca. -Nunca será suficiente el tiempo para que deje de doler mami.-Explicó Janine. Abrumada por los recuerdos Lily descubre que volver a vivir una vida que ya no es la misma si es posible, aunque siempre duela. 'T' por temas y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Hola, soy yo de nuevo, con un Lilius. No recuerdo bien en qué momento comencé a escribirlo, pero tiene tiempo escondido por ahí. Hoy decidí publicar la primera parte, a ver cómo va.

_-Está bien que llores mami. Tú más que nadie debes extrañar a papi.-Dijo Rebecca. -Nunca será suficiente el tiempo para que deje de doler mami.-Explicó Janine. _Abrumada por los recuerdos Lily descubre que volver a vivir una vida que ya no es la misma si es posible, aunque siempre duela.

Advierto, advirtiendo: No, absoluta y rotundamente no hay final feliz. Si buscas un fic bonito, tal vez puedas leer, pero no un Felices para Siempre, no es el caso. A veces trae problemas no decirlo antes.

Disclaimer: Yo. No. Soy. Ella. Lo siento. Pero no soy Joanne Rowling, así que no mucho es mío. Dile no al plagio. Si quieres tomarlo, avisa.

**_Lágrimas Verde Esmeralda._**

**_I_**

La mañana era radiante, sinceramente hermosa. No se veía una sola nube en el cielo, las avecillas cantaban, algunos gnomos corrían por el desierto jardín. Pero no todo era igual, no todo era brillante, no todo era bello esa mañana. Por el contrario esa mañana significaba dolor, pérdida y tristeza para una familia. Una grande y honorable familia que venía de la unión de dos sangres imposibles de enlazar: La reconocida y poderosa familia Potter-Weasley había entregado en matrimonio a su pequeña hija para ser parte de la respetable y antigua sangre pura familia Malfoy. El unigénito Malfoy había sido amigo, luego pareja, novio, prometido y esposo de la menor Potter. Lily y Scorpius Malfoy habían estado juntos desde antes de que la pelirroja entrara en Hogwarts. Albus Severus Potter había roto un paradigma e ignorado tontas reglas de la sociedad mágica: había descubierto en Scorpius un gran amigo. Uno al que llevó a Grimmauld Place en vacaciones de verano, donde se conoció la famosa pareja. Años más tarde, estando él en séptimo curso y ella en quinto habían formalizado su relación, luego de un año de risas tontas, celos, regalos sin motivo, abrazos largos y confortantes, y de amortentia oliendo al otro. Ese día había ocurrido una gran confrontación, ya era difícil que Albus Potter fuera amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, era complicado que Lily hubiera sido sorteada en la casa de las serpientes, era peliagudo la amistad entre Lily y Scorpius, pero fue ciertamente inverosímil que en medio del Campo de Quidditch al finalizar el primer partido de la temporada entre Slytherin y Gryffindor el rubio hubiera volado hasta la capitana de su equipo y la hubiera besado frente a todo Hogwarts que había sido hechizado en un silencio sepulcral que había sido roto luego de unos minutos por un par de vítores que desencadenaron una euforia desmedida en los alumnos.

Ambos cursaron sus carreras, Scorpius era auror, el mejor de la nueva era, Harry Potter lo confirmaba. Lily era medimaga, especialista en enfermedades Muggles. Scorpius esperó pacientemente los diez años de estudio de su novia, uno de ellos en un poblado casi abandonado donde había cumplido con la responsabilidad de ser médico de quien estuviera allí. Cuando, orgullosa, había colocado un pie en el aeropuerto de Londres, con la piel tostada por el inclemente sol del Trópico, los pies ampollados y los labios curtidos, cargando dos maletas modestas y aún con el estetoscopio al cuello el rubio no había podido contenerse y corriendo hacia ella había arruinado la enorme sorpresa que tenía preparada. Sacando rápidamente el anillo que guardaba muy celosamente en su bolsillo le había preguntado frente a toda su familia '¿Quieres ser mi esposa Lily?'. Si bien la joven y entusiasta medimaga estaba en shock, impresionada por las primeras palabras en su idioma natal que había escuchado luego de un año, su respuesta había sido llena de sentimiento 'jamás dudaría en decir que sí Scorpius'.

Pero la boda no se había precipitado, los jóvenes y talentosos futuros esposos esperaron un año exacto para consumar su unión y decir sus votos en una familiar pero nada sencilla reunión auspiciada por el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lily había lucido un clásico vestido blanco, sin muchos vuelos, ceñido a su cintura y con caída hasta el suelo, desplegándose en una larga cola llena de cristales y perlas, su espalda descubierta y un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. Scorpius una túnica de gala color gris claro, a juego con sus sinceros ojos. Dos años después del matrimonio la pareja había recibido la mejor noticia que pudieran escuchar, una pequeñita venía en camino, Amelia Narcissa. Tres años más tarde nacieron Janine Magnolia y Rebecca Charlotte. Sus tres perfectas hijas, amadas y rubias. Cinco años después una nueva vida se unió a su familia, Theodore Arthur. La vida de la familia Malfoy Potter era perfecta. Llena de alegrías y sorpresas siempre gratas. Pero el destino se las jugó en su contra, les arrebató perfección de la forma más cruel.

-Buen día mi Scorpius.-Saludó la pelirroja al vacío a su lado.- Te amo. Me haces falta mi Scorpius. Pero hoy no, hoy no voy a llorar más. Nuestros hijos me necesitan.

Y como si los hubiera llamado cuatro rubios entraron a la habitación, abrazados y con los ojos hinchados, la mayor llevaba en sus brazos al menor de todos.

-Mami.-Dijo Theodore, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana y enterrando su carita en su cuello.

-Theodore lloraba mami, y decidimos que era mejor traerlo.-Dijo Janine, intentando parecer calmada, aunque su rostro no la favorecía.-Nosotras estábamos…Ya sabes, pensando y…-Lily se paró y los abrazó a los cuatro.

-Está bien.-Susurró.-Está bien. Todos lo extrañamos. Vengan acá. Todavía es temprano, podemos estar juntos un rato antes de que lleguen mis hermanos y los demás.

Se acostaron en la enorme cara y suspiraron.-Quisiera volver a estar con él mami.-Dijo Amelia, levantando a Theodore y colocándolo sobre su regazo.-Quisiera poder abrazarlo. Que todo estuviera igual que antes.

-Oh Amelia, claro que todos quisiéramos eso.

-Yo quisiera recordarlo mejor. Saber más de él.

-Te hemos contado todo sobre papá, Theodore.-Explicó Rebecca.

-Pero quisiera yo acordarme, haber pasado más tiempo con él.

-Eras muy pequeño para reconocer muchas cosas mi niño, solo tenías dos añitos.-Sollozó Lily.

-No mami. Por favor. No llores.-Pidió Amelia, abrazándola fuertemente y acariciando su cabello.

-Yo no.-Balbuceó.-Yo no lloraré más Amelia, lo juro. Ya me has visto llorar demasiado mi hermosa hija.

-Está bien que llores mami. Tú más que nadie debes extrañar a papi.-Dijo Rebecca.

-Lo extraño Becca. Demasiado. Ese año no fue suficiente para prepararme, y otros dos no han sido suficientes para no sentirlo.

-Nunca será suficiente el tiempo para que deje de doler mami.-Explicó Janine.

-Vamos a arreglarnos pequeños.-Dijo Lily cuando se hubo calmado.-Pronto llegará nuestra familia.

Con pesar se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Amelia tomada de manos con su hermano pequeño para ayudarlo. Ella hizo lo propio, se bañó lentamente, arregló su cabello. Salió a su armario y tomó ese vestido que pocas veces usaba desde el 23 de noviembre de hacía dos años. El que había utilizado en varias ocasiones junto a su Scorpius. En su última cita antes de comprometerse, el día que volvieron de su luna de miel, el día que fueron a su primera consulta como futuros padres, el día que supo que estaba embarazada nuevamente. Su atractivo color esmeralda era, a demás, el favorito de su Scorpius. La pieza era vaporosa, suelta, larga hasta el suelo y semi traslúcida. A demás se colocó las hermosas joyas Malfoy que le pertenecían desde su boda y se calzó en un par de tacones plateados. Maquilló su rostro sin disimular con él su pesar y salió a buscar a sus hijos.

-Te ves hermosa mami.-Dijo Theodore.

-Papá estaría alegre de verte así.-Dijo Amelia, acomodando un mechón rojo fuego tras la oreja de su mamá.-Adoraba verte vestida así.

-Lo sé. Ustedes también se ven hermosos.-Sonrió Lily.-James llamó, vienen en camino.

-Deben estar por llegar ma.

Poco después Teddy junto a Vic y el pequeño Sirius llegaron, con James, Clarissa e Isabelle. Luego arribaron Albus, Mary Ane y sus dos hijos, Thomas y Scorpius. Sus padres, todos sus tíos con sus familias, hasta sus abuelos. Y por supuesto, afligidos, habían llegado Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Astoria.

-¡Oh Lily! Mírate.-Saludó Astoria entre lágrimas y sollozos.-Ese vestido es tan…

-Es tan él.-Completó Lily.-Lo sé Astoria.

-Lo extraño, Lily.-Se descompuso ella.

-También lo sé. Vamos. Ven conmigo Astoria.-Se acercó, saludó efusivamente a los Malfoy y anunció.-Es hora.

-Vamos Lily.-Teddy se separó de su esposa y su hijo, tomó las manos de Lily, que temblaban, y le dijo.-Ya, calma. Estamos aquí, contigo. Con todos ustedes.

-Gracias.-Respondió Lily, abrazando a su hermano metamorfo.-Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Salieron al patio, donde se alzaba un pequeño arco de mármol, lo rodearon y recordaron a su amado y recordado esposo, padre, amigo, hermano, hijo, nieto.

* * *

Con suerte tendrá 10, tal vez 15 capítulos relativamente cortos (en su mayoría)

Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño, no tan pequeño, abre boca.

Cariños, ¡cuídense de los dementores!

Bertelsen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Gracias a las 4hermosas chicas que marcaron como Favorito la historia, o decidieron marcarla como Follow. ¡Son una dulzura preciosas! Espero les guste este nuevo miniminimini cap.

Y a todos los que se unen, o leen. También espero les guste.

La cosa es que prácticamente lancé el final de primero. Ahora vienen un poquitito de momentos entre esta hermosa, hermosa . Y háganme saber si sigo...Besos.

Oh, claro. Ya saben, no soy ella. Fin.

_**Lágrimas Verde Esmeralda. **_

_**II**_

Se apareció a metros de su hermosa casa, y sonrió. Las luces de la primera planta estaban encendidas, la chimenea humeaba. Claro que su Lily la estaría esperando, sin importar la hora. Caminó por el sendero de piedras lisas de la entrada, acarició los rosales que ella tanto cuidaba, suspiró y, soltando las maletas, corrió hacia la puerta, que se abrió antes de tocarla.

-Te escuché. Sabía que eras tú.-Susurró Lily.-Lo sabía.

Su esposo la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente.-No importa qué diga tu padre o tus hermanos. No me importa. ¡Que me echen del cuerpo! No pienso estar otra vez tan lejos de ti.

-Lo mismo dices cada vez que vuelves de una misión. Siempre dices 'Hablaré con tu padre, él me entenderá' o 'Si Ted me apoya seguro convenzo a alguien para que me supla la próxima vez'. Pero siempre vas.-Le recriminó Lily riéndose.

-Esta vez en serio. Te extrañé. A ti y a Amelia. ¿Cómo está mi florecita?

-Quiso esperarte despierta, hace solo unos minutos la lleve a su cama dormida. Solo tiene dos años y medio, era demasiado tarde ya.

-Claro que sí, claro que sí.

-Scorpius.-Dijo Lily, aún en la puerta de su lujosa casa.-Tengo que decirte algo.

Le tomó de la mano y lo llevo a la sala de estar con sutileza.

-Dime Lils. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo está mal?

-No Scorpius, nada está mal.-Sonrió y lo miró con amor.-Al menos no para mí.

-Entonces qué es lo que…-Lily nunca supo que diría después su esposo, sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Ella se había abierto el pesado abrigo de invierno, que reconoció como suyo, y vio con adoración un pequeño abultamiento en el siempre plano y hermoso vientre de Lily.-Merlín.

Scorpius cayó de rodillas frente a ella, colocó sus manos sobre el vientre cubierto de seda y sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Scorpius…

-Te amo Lily. Te amo.-Dijo el Malfoy, colocando su frente junto a su hijo.- ¿Cuándo…?

-Lo supe hace un mes, no hacía mucho de tu partida. Quise llamarte, o enviarte un patronus, o algo. Pero papá me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Estoy de casi tres meses.

-Gracias, hermosa.-Él se paró, la tomó en brazos y le sonrió. Luego la besó, con amor y fiereza, con anhelo.-Te amo señora Malfoy.

* * *

Si se puede, mañana subo el otro. También cortito y bonito.

Besos.

Bertelsen.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Hola, por aquí, hola por allá. Se me formateó la computadora, he tenido que escribirla toda de nuevo, pero se mantiene casi igual, creo.

Besos. Disfruten su lectura.

Si. No soy JK. Okey?

* * *

_**Lágrimas Verde Esmeralda.**_

_**II**_

-¡Oye Potter!-Llamó el rubio.-Ven acá.

-¡No fastidies Malfoy! ¡Vete!-Dijo la niña entre lágrimas.

-¿No te advertí yo que Fletcher jugaría contigo? ¿No te lo advertí?-Le encaró suavemente, disfrazando su preocupación tras una máscara de cinismo y sarcasmo.

-¡Vete al infierno Malfoy! ¡Púdrete! ¡Ojalá te regalen una Mandrágora en navidad! ¡Ojalá…ojalá…tu…!-Scorpius no soportó más verla así, la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, suspirando en su cabello.

-¡Ay Potter! Ya está…ya está.

-Déjame.-Sollozó Lily.

-Sh, está bien. ¿Quieres ir al comedor por un chocolate caliente? Así me dices qué ocurrió.-Lily solo asintió en su pecho.- ¿Ya estás más calmada? Te ves más linda sin ese montón de mocos y lágrimas.

-No moqueo.-Contradijo la Potter, limpiando su cara con la manga de su túnica.-Tú moqueas cuando lloras.

-Claro Potter, como digas. Vamos.

Poco después Scorpius había resuelto fácilmente que no dejaría a nadie más acercarse a su pequeña niña. Nadie la dañaría nuevamente. Nunca nadie volvería a pensar que podían engañar a Lily con cualquiera y luego salir victorioso. Y por supuesto Marcus Fletcher no correría con la suerte de salir victorioso.

-¿Puedes creer eso Scorp? ¿Puedes creer que lo encontré con Annie Ackerman? ¡Ella tenía a penas la falda y el sujetador! ¡Y él al tocaba toda!-Lily sintió nauseas al recordarlo.

-No, claro que no puedo creerlo. ¡Si iba a tocar a alguien sería a ti!

-¿A mí?-Chilló Lily, poniéndose roja.

-Claro, emh, pues, suponía que ustedes…ya sabes…por lo menos habían.

-¿Marcus y yo? ¿Tener tu sabes…?

-¿Qué cosa Lily?-Inquirió Scorpius despistado.

-Ya sabes…seeee…-Extendió la palabra.

-¿Sexo?-Dudó Malfoy.

-Ajá.-Lily sentía sus mejillas y su cuello arder.-Nosotros no…nunca…él ni siquiera…

-¿No te besó nunca?-Fue el turno de Scorpius de chillar.

-Sí, sí, eso sí. Pero eran besos suaves. Como de cariño. El nunca hizo nada más que abrazos o un casto beso.

En su mente Scorpius suspiró, que niña tan dulce. A penas besada. Y sintió un terrible deseo de herir a Fletcher. ¡Mira que hacerle eso a una niña así de inocente!

-¿Me permites un momento?-Preguntó Scorpius, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de la pelirroja de casi quince años.

Salió del comedor y siguió al pelinegro Fletcher, a quien había visto abandonar el Gran Comedor.

-¡Marcus!-Bramó fieramente teniéndole enfrente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?-Preguntó socarronamente.

-¿A mí?-Sus manos temblaban, sentía la sangre arder en sus venas.- ¿A mí? ¿Qué me ocurre a mí?- Se acercó y lo empujó contra una de las paredes de piedra.- ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Asqueroso malnacido!

-¿Oye Malfoy qué pasa?

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Le atestó un golpe en la mandíbula.- ¿Quién te crees?-Un golpe en las costillas.- ¿Quién te crees para hacerlo eso a ella?-Un golpe en el ojo.

-¿A ella?-Escupió el pelinegro. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos.- ¿A Potter?

-Maldito enfermo hijo de nadie.-Le pateó en estómago.-Cómo vuelvas siquiera a mirarla de soslayo te juro que te mato, Fletcher.

-¿Por ella Malfoy? ¿Tan casanova para ir a parar con ella?

-Ese no es tu problema. Mírala y ya verás.-Scorpius se acomodó la túnica, sacudió su cabello y le sonrió irónicamente.-Dile a Annie que no salgo con cualquieras, así que por favor no se aparezca en Hogsmade.

-¿Scorpius qué...?-Preguntó Lily saliendo del comedor.-Tardaste mucho y yo…

-Está bien.-Él le tomó la mano y besó su dorso castamente.-Solo una charla amigable con un conocido. Nada malo.-Le sonrió con dulzura.- ¿Estás bien?

-Creo. ¿Vienes conmigo a la biblioteca?

-Vamos.-Pasó sutilmente un brazo por su cintura y la acercó a él.


End file.
